


The Other Knocks (The knock on the door continuation) (Not finished probably wont be)

by Theunderfreak



Series: The knocks [2]
Category: FandomAliens, FandomOther Media, FandomSci-Fi, FandomSpace, Fandomuncategorised fandoms, extraterrestrial life - Fandom
Genre: Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, extraterrestrial life, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunderfreak/pseuds/Theunderfreak
Summary: I was bored and really liked the first short story so I decided to make a second one. Yay...I hope you like it, please leave a comment about what you think. Like it, don't like it, what can I improve?I will add a third chapter to it soon enough.





	1. The Second Knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is not so much a seconds chapter as it is a sequel to the first 'chapter' of the story.  
> I would add it as a seconds part of this work, as I have seen other stories do, but.. I don't know how to do that, so seconds chapter it is.
> 
> I was bored and really liked the first short story so I decided to make a second one. Yay...
> 
> I hope you like it, please leave a comment about what you think. Like it, don't like it, what can I improve?
> 
> I will add a third chapter to it soon enough.

There was a knock on the door.

“What was that?” asked Jey, and sat up in his bed to look around, not that he could see what had caused the sound through the metal walls.

“Sounded like knocking,” Adam and Jey looked at each other worriedly.  
  
“Should we open?” asked Jey.  
  
“Hell no,” answered Adam almost before the question had been spoken, joking or not, it was no way he would ever agree to open the door to someone knocking in space. There was another knock, “we’ll go and talk to Samantha, she is the captain after all,” They left the living quarters and headed through the small rocket, it was much smaller than the ‘Rapier’ that disappeared in this area two years earlier, with only a crew of six people, there were 50 people aboard the Rapier when it vanished. Smaller is better since it is easier to keep track of everything, and another loss like the Rapier won’t occur again.  
  
“Samantha, did you hear that knocking?” Adam and Jey entered the cockpit where Samantha and Elise were sitting, they both looked up looking concerned.  
  
“Yah, we heard it,” there was a pause,  
  
“Couldn’t it just be an asteroid or something?” asked Elise, “Or just some other debrie?”  
  
“Don’t think so… it hit twice and it sure as hell sounded like knocking,” Adam concluded, “have you checked if there is any external damage to the hull?” he asked turning to Samantha.  
  
“Of course I have, it was the first thing I did,” She answered almost sounding offended, “There is nothing. No external or internal damage and there are no other warnings activated either,”  
  
“In other words, we have no idea what that was,” Elise said with a sigh, “But it seems like it stopped so it might just be some rock in the atmosphere,”  
  
“Or maybe it’s the Rapier,” suggested Jey  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Adam said irritated  
  
“The Rapier disappeared two years ago and were presumed dead even back then. The ship was scheduled for a two-month expedition, not two years. Even if they were still alive when contact was lost, they would not have enough food and water for two full years, if they managed to get past that problem, they still would not have enough air in the ship to last that long. Either way, they are dead.” Explained Samantha, hastily  
  
“Then maybe it’s their ghosts,” said Jey with pretended fear and waved his arms, and ended up getting smacked over his head by Adam.  
“So if it can’t be them, then what is it?” he asked,  
  
“Don’t know, but it might still have something to do with why the Rapier disappeared,” Samantha look like she considered something for a second. “Adam, could you go and get Alexis and Samuel, they should still be sleeping in the lounge,”  
  
“Sure,” Adam turned and ran out the cockpit,  
  
“So… are we going to open up?” Jey asked  
  
“No, not until we know what we are dealing with, it could be something dangerous, keep in mind that we have not explored this part of space yet,” Samantha said firmly.  
  
“What’s going on?” Samuel and Alexis entered with Adam, both of them still looked sleepy.  
  
“I swear, the second I go to sleep the bunch of you create trouble that we would do best avoiding,” Alexis joked and sat down in her seat.  
  
“haha, joke, joke, very funny, can we be serious now?” said Adam in a monotone voice.  
  
Elise was quick to explain the situation to Samuel and Alexis,  
  
“So we have something knocking at our door? Shall we be the good Samaritan and let the poor frozen soul in from outer space?” Alexis asked, and it was hard to tell if there was sarcasm or not.  
“As I already told Jey; No. Not until we know what it is,”  
  
“Did you ever consider that it might have come from there?” Samuel asked and pointed out a window, everyone turned their attention to the outside. Not too far of was the massive ship, UNES Rapier.  
  
“The Rapier…” gasped Elise quietly, “I didn’t think we would actually find it,”  
  
“Everyone in the Rapier must be long dead,” Samantha said for what she felt was the hundredth time. “But if we are this close to the Rapier it, the knock probably has something to do with it,”  
  
“True, but it’s been a while since we heard it, whatever it was might have left, or maybe it just wasn’t anything at all,” Jey surged, “And I mean, it’s not like we well now just randomly hear a knock after such a long time has passed,” He lifted his hand in anticipation everyone was quiet for a seconds, nothing happened. “Well I guess that’s something that only happens in movies,” he laughed nervously and put his arms beings his head.  
  
“Did you really think that by saying no-one would knock, there would be a knock?” asked Samantha in disbelief, holding a hand to her head.  
  
“Well no… not really, but it was worth a try. Right?” He gave an unsure grin.  
  
“Yah sure, why not,” said Alexis waving a hand,  
  
“Can we please be serious? This is not the time to be joking around, we need to consternate! You are trained astronauts are you not?” Samantha bursted out angrily.  
  
“We are,” reassured Samuel “well… most of us are anyways,” he glanced at Jey,  
  
“Hey, I’m perfectly capable, I just like to joke around a little that’s all…” Jey said pouting a bit, Samantha was about to answer when Alexis cut in,  
  
“Should we not contact base? I mean, we found the Rapier, and there is something literally knocking on out door, I think that’s worth reporting.” she looked at around at the other members of the small crew.  
  
“Right, you do that,” said Samuel “and well think of,” he was cut off but a loud thud, and then another one.  
  
There was a knock on the door.


	2. The third knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps some old faces are shown? As the knocking continues.
> 
> So I have made 'chapter 3' of this probably not very well developed story. Its not the last chapter as I had thought, there will be one or two more before it's finished.

There was a knock on the door.

“Again?” Adam sounded distressed,

“Anything on the monitors?” asked Alexis,

“Nothing” Samantha scanned the screens in front of her, “absolutely nothing.”

“Samuel, make sure all hatches and vents and what not, are firmly closed and locked. Jey, the sound came from the left side of the rocket, go look through windows and see if there is anything outside that the ships alert system haven’t noticed,” ordered Adam, 

“I and Elise will keep looking though the monitors,” said Samantha as she noted. Samuel and Jey left the cockpit.

“Alexis, you send a message to base,” Samantha continued.

“Got it,”

A painful fifteen minutes later Jey returned, 

“There is someone outside the hatch,” he panicked, storming into the cockpit.

“What do you mean someone? A person? Like a human?” asked Adam irritated, 

“Yes! Or well, more like a suite, I mean no one would be able to survive in space without it so,”

“We get it,” Samantha cut in when Jey started rambling, “Lead the way, Adam, Alexis you say here in case something happens.”

“Right.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sure enough there was a spacesuit by the hatch, Samuel was already standing by the window when they arrived. 

“Who do you think it is?” he asked after Samantha and Elise had gotten a look.

“I don’t think it’s anyone,” Samantha said, and when she saw the confused faces of her crew she clarified, “We already established that the Rapier crew is dead, and there was never anyone out here except them. So it can’t be a human, it’s most likely a suit that has drifted. There must be some kind of damage to the Rapier and that’s why we lost contact with them,” 

“But…” started Elise, “I agree that not all of the Rapier would have survived, but if only a couple of them did, they would have all the food meant for 50 people as well as the air meant for 50 people, since the ship disappeared just a couple of weeks after the mission started, those supplies could have lasted.”

“Are you saying that some of the Rapiers crew is still alive?” Samuel asked shocked.

“Well I mean, yes? Technically someone could still be alive, but then we have to consider what happened to the rest of them. Why did they die? Why did he survive? Did he kill the rest of them? Was there a disease? Will we get it if we let him in? The questions are endless you think about it,”

The spacesuit banged on the door.

“Well I guess there really is someone in there…” said Samantha thoughtfully,

“Should we not let them in?” asked Jey

“Did you not hear what Elise just said? They could be dangerous, they might be armed,” Samantha said irritated, “Elsie is there a way of getting into the communicator in its helmet, we can better determine what to do after we speak to them, maybe even get some answers.”

“I think so, I’ll try, just give me a few minutes,”

“Good, Samuel and Jey, you keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t disappear,” 

Elise rushed back to the cockpit and Samantha followed close behind. It took another 5 minutes before the communication system was set up to be able to contact the Rapier spacesuit, all the while there had been occasional knocks, but the suit had stayed by the hatch. 

“Hello, this is Samantha the captain of UNES Blue Jay speaking, are you able to receive?” there was no answer for several seconds, 

“This is Jenna, I’m a survivor from the Rapier, please open the hatch,” it was a woman's voice, there was another knock. 

“You are from the Rapier? What happened there? Are you the only survivor?” Samantha asked.

“Yes, I can tell you after you left me in,”

“What happened on the Rapier?” Samantha asked slowly and clearly, “We are not letting someone in without confirming that it’s safe,” there was another pause, this Jenna person didn’t answer for quite some time.

“I can tell you after you left me in,”

“And I’m not letting you in until you tell me,” Samantha said

“Isn’t that a bit cruel? I mean she is outside and she can’t have too much oxygen left in her tank,” Samuel wondered.

“We can let her into the airlock, and lock it, of we do that we can also contamination scan her,” suggested Alexis

“Yah, that way she can also take off the suit,” noted Adam

“Fine,” Samantha turned on the communication again, “We’ll be opening the hatch to the airlock, but that’s as far as you go until we have some answers,” There was another pause, as Samantha gave Jenna a chance to answer, when she didn’t Samantha continued, “As a fellow astronaut I’m sure you can understand our suspicion and caution when we find a survivor from a missing ship, with a crew presumed dead,” 

“Of course,” was the monotone answer that followed. Elise opened the hatch to the airlock and locked the hatch to the inner ship at the same time. Jenna stepped in, and the hatch closed behind her, the Blue Jay crew watched from the monitors.

“Can you turn on the decontamination scanners?” Adam turned to Elise,“Right,” Elsie typed in a few things to the computer and a green light lit up the airlock, “Nothing” she said after a few seconds.

“Good,” Samantha said before turning on the speakers, “now that you are inside could you please tell us what’s going on?” Jenna said nothing, instead, tried pulling on the door leading to the inner part of the ship.

“Jenna,” Samantha tried again, “are you listening?” apparently not. “You won't get in behaving like that?” Jenna didn’t stop and keep pulling on the door. Samantha looked up from the monitor and turned to the others "something is of, well more of then everything already is. She isn’t acting right in any way,”

 

Jenna knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about what you thought about this chapter. What was good? Are there any improvements to be made? Is it the worst story you have read all year?  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> Next chapter should be out in not to long? maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> Update:  
> So I'm kind of stuck for what to do next in this... Idk.  
> Anyways I had a plan, but it has changed a bit so it'll take some time to get my ideas sorted for how I want this to end.  
> If you have any ideas you can always comment, maybe it's something that I'd be happy to develop?  
> Long story short, next chapter is going to take a while.  
> Not that I really have people waiting....
> 
> Update 2:  
> Yah, I probably won't write the last chapter since I have moved on to writing other things. (this is a bad habit of mine).  
> Anyway, for anyone actually interested in this, sorry.  
> Maybe one day in a distant future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not so much a seconds chapter as it is a sequel to the first 'chapter' of the story.  
> I would add it as a seconds part of this work, as I have seen other stories do, but.. I don't know how to do that, so seconds chapter it is.
> 
> I was bored and really liked the first short story so I decided to make a second one. Yay...
> 
> I hope you like it, please leave a comment about what you think. Like it, don't like it, what can I improve?
> 
> I will add a third chapter to it soon enough.


End file.
